


Velvet Spacetime

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - Team Envy [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: summerpornathon, Infidelity, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be the last time. The last fucking time. It had to be. They couldn’t keep going on like this. It wasn’t fair to them, or her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Spacetime

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Summer Pornathon Challenge #4 - First/Last Times. Entry #21.

This was going to be the last time. The last fucking time. It had to be. They couldn’t keep going on like this. It wasn’t fair to them, or  _her_. But maybe… maybe this time would be different. Maybe they’d stop before it went too far. Before hands trailed down soft bare skin, before fingers grasped at ties, before breath panted in each other’s ears. Before they gave in.

They eventually did give in. Like they do every time. Lips meet, first reluctantly, then with passion. Tongues curl around each other and mouths swallow the other’s moans. Hips slot together like old friends; the fit is perfect, like a puzzle. One cannot help but gasp at the sensation of another hard cock against his own, not a new sensation by any means, but it still surprises him.

A hand trails down his back, slips under the edge of his loosened trousers to grasp at his backside. He gasps, the hand pulls him closer. Their lips pull away from each other, start trailing down his pale neck leaving wet kisses and scraping teeth against the sensitive skin. A mark is sucked into his collarbone, red and angry; a sign of possession.

Quickly they pull at their clothes, tossing them away from their bodies, stroking over the naked flesh as its revealed. It hasn’t been quite like this in some time; rushed, desperate, the last time. They touch and memorize the planes of each others’ bodies, ignoring their straining cocks. They will draw this out; make it a memory to keep them warm at night, something to remember the years together by. 

When a hand, worn rough with sword calluses, trails finally up his thigh, he sighs into the touch. His eyes flash golden for a split second; he cannot help the sound that escapes him as he is stroked quickly. He can feel his orgasm building; he can feel the magic tingling in every part of him. Then those lips replace the hand and it’s all he can do not to scream.

The continues its way back, a familiar trail that ends at his tight entrance. But they don’t care about that tonight. Tonight he wants to remember. He  _needs_  to feel it days later. The mouth on him sucks him in deeply, he whimpers at the sensation. The blue has left his eyes now, pupils so wide that all that shows is just a sliver of gold around the rim. In desperation he pushes the mouth away.

“I want you in me when I come. Please.  _Arthur_.”

Preparing him takes little time, they hardly spend any care in stretching him before Arthur is entering him and thrusting harder and harder. He craves the burn, the slight twinge of pain from Arthur treating him this roughly. But he needs it.

There is no sound in the room apart from their labored breaths and the slap of skin. They’re completely cut off from the world. He starts panting, feeling the heat build up again, his release is only just out of reach. Then Arthur shifts and his vision bursts gold and he’s coming with a strangled groan. Arthur grunts and picks up his pace, thrusting into him desperate to join him. 

With a low murmur that might have been his name—never  _hers_ , never—there is sudden hot wetness inside him and Arthur is slumping over, bearing most of his weight on top of him. He doesn’t ask Arthur to move, or try to shift him off. The feeling of Arthur, spent and panting and heavy above him, is something he doesn’t want to lose so soon. 

They stay like that, at least for tonight. While the rest of the castle sleeps and  _she_  is unaware of where her husband is. They’ll probably wake in the morning and part ways with no more than a bittersweet kiss. One more touch of lips before facing reality.

They won’t do this again. This is the last time.

Until the next time.


End file.
